


More Than Worthy

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Remix, Self-Esteem Issues, part deux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Aziraphale was content, as they say. Just taking a well-earned rest and having one on one time with his favorite demon without anyone breathing down their necks.That is, until a certain buggering all Archangel decides to be a pest. Dear...someone, he’s annoying.Aziraphale is not happy.





	More Than Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> We have seen protective Crowley when it comes to his angel. But, now how will Aziraphale react when the tables are turned?

Aziraphale and Crowley were currently doing absolutely nothing, other than lounging around the bookshop. Which would have been a huge annoyance to the angel, at least, if it weren’t for the fact that they just averted the end of the world. Just enjoying each other’s company was the best way to pass the time; especially without Heaven and Hell breathing down their necks constantly. 

 

“What do you say to some lunch?” Aziraphale suggested. He had hardly left Crowley’s side since the Notpocalypse, and he’d like it to stay that way, thank you very much.

 

“Whatever you want, Angel,” Crowley sent him a dazzling Crowley-smile, that still sent butterflies in the pit of Aziraphale’s stomach, even after these 6000 years.  

 

_Jingle-jangle...Damn it,_ Aziraphale thought. “Not now,” _Pesky people interrupting_...

 

“How do you still get so angry at customers coming in here? It’s a book _shop_! They are supposed to come in...to _shop_!” Crowley couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“They usually don’t buy anything, they just come in here to poke about—oh, for the love of— _someone_ —“ Aziraphale narrowed his eyes in obvious disdain, as he got up. 

 

“What?” Crowley turned toward the door, and his stomach dropped. “What the hell does he want? Now? After only a week? They sent us memos saying they’d leave us alone!” He hissed. Aziraphale could tell Crowley was annoyed; his pupils had shrunk to slits, his eyes glowing a bright yellow. 

 

“I’ll take care of it,” Aziraphale went toward Gabriel and his cohorts. He knew they wouldn’t (and couldn’t) do anything to either him, or Crowley. But, one couldn’t be too careful when it came to this particular angel. _And they call Crowley a snake_... “I would say welcome, but you are most certainly not. What do you want, Gabriel?” 

 

“A check-up is in order, don’t you think, Aziraphale?” Gabriel had a snide smirk on his face.

 

“Actually, no. Considering what just happened, I’d say you and your people may leave us alone, as you were instructed to do. Good day,” Aziraphale held the door open for them. What he didn’t see was Crowley lurking behind a bookshelf, listening to their conversation a little closer. Crowley didn’t trust this bastard as far as he could throw him, and he wanted to make sure his angel was alright.

 

“No need to be so rude, Aziraphale. Of course I’m not here to stir up any trouble. But, what surprises me is how you aren’t in Heaven’s bad books anymore, considering your betrayal. Yet, here you are...still—oh, dear. Working on your little charity case?” Gabriel took a long sniff of the air. “With a  _demon_ , Aziraphale. _Really_...Here I thought you could sink no lower,” 

 

Crowley wanted to turn back into his snake form and hide in a cave for an entire millennium. _Is that what he was? Just someone for Aziraphale to pity? Yes, he was_...Crowley thought, bitterly. Then, he heard his angel’s too-sweet voice. 

 

“Crowley? Would you be a dear and fetch the tea? It’s just boiled,” A snap was heard, and the kettle from the kitchen came whistling through the air. Crowley had no idea what to think of that, but he did as he asked. _Dear Go—Sata—someone, how could he have been so stupid to think that Aziraphale wanted his company anymore after their Arrangement had come to an end?_ He trudged back toward the kitchen with heavy feet. 

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel was still wearing that smirk on his face, and chuckled darkly at the sound of Crowley’s heavy steps. Gabriel upset Crowley. _He. Upset. Him_. With a blinding white light, and a shrill ringing noise, Gabriel and his cohorts yelled and covered their ears when they realized it was coming from Aziraphale. The others screeched at him to stop.

 

“What is the meaning of this? Stop this right now!” Gabriel shouted, even through the searing pain. He collapsed to his knees, covering his ears.

 

Aziraphale’s wings had come out, and stretched to their full extension. He looked every bit of God’s righteous weapon against every force of evil anyone had ever described an Angel of being. He was furious. Right now, all of that power was directed at Gabriel. “You have no _idea_ what you have done, Gabriel,” Aziraphale’s voice boomed throughout the bookshop. The other angels lay on the floor, covering their ears from the noise, and crying in pain. “You have upset the one being on this planet, and in Heaven or Hell that gives a damn if I live or die. He’s done more for me, and this planet and humanity than you ever have hope to. He may be a demon,” Aziraphale grabbed the angel by the throat, and held him up above him with one arm. “But, you are _nothing_. You aren’t worthy of even speaking his name. You aren’t even fit to breathe the same air as him. If I ever see you, or even hear a whisper you are around here, I will personally see to it that you are on paper pushing duty for the rest of your days. _Do you understand_?” 

 

Gabriel couldn’t do more than nod weakly, since Aziraphale’s hand was crushing his throat. “ _Now, get out_ ,” Aziraphale boomed. 

 

Next thing Gabriel knew, he was getting thrown outside, gasping for breath. Aziraphale sent the other two flying out right behind him and sent the doors slamming shut with a snap. Gabriel honestly had never seen Aziraphale act like this, and over a demon, no less. He refused to run these stupid errands anymore. He valued his own wings staying in tact, thank you. 

 

“ _ **Bastard**_ ,” Aziraphale said, bitterly. Then, he realized something. He gasped, looking around. “Crowley?” _Oh, no. Be alright. Please, be alright._ He knew that his angelic grace could harm demons, and he was so angry that Aziraphale didn’t even think to what it would do to Crowley. He panicked when he didn’t see him in the kitchen. Aziraphale shut his eyes so he could try and sense Crowley in the shop. He did, but not on this floor. He was upstairs, so Aziraphale climbed the stairs two at a time, and searched all over. 

 

Room to room, he shouted. “Crowley!” He still didn’t see him, which was odd; _Aziraphale knew he sensed him..._

 

He came to the last bedroom on the left, which was his own, and he searched in there as well. “Crowley! Please be alright! Where are you?” He pleaded. 

 

A faint hissing noise could be heard behind where Aziraphale stood. He whipped around to his bed, which was made up but a lump could be seen under the covers. “Oh, my dear. Are you alright?” Aziraphale carefully pulled the covers back to see Crowley back in his snake form. He tentatively put his hand out, and Crowley instantly coiled up Aziraphale’s arm. The angel checked him over, head to tail...nothing seemed to be off, thank goodness. “I am so sorry. I didn’t think—I should have gotten you out first—I was just so angry. I am so, so sorry—“ 

 

Before Aziraphale could finish speaking, Crowley had slid down off of his arm, and changed back into his human form. “You don’t need to apologize. He’s right, though,” Crowley’s voice was croaky, and it hurt Aziraphale’s very being to hear it. 

 

“No, he most certainly is _not_. Gabriel is such an ass, that he doesn’t care what he says to hurt who he wants. He’s always been like that,” Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s face in his hands. “Look at me please,” 

 

Crowley’s soul (if he still had one) hurt at the thought of his angel being disappointed in him. They’d been through so much together...he’d lost his sunglasses somewhere downstairs, and didn’t bother popping in new ones. Aziraphale would just take them off anyway. He looked up at him. “So, you’re not slumming with me?” 

 

“After 6000 years, you ask me that? As if you could ever...,” He sighed, but continued when he found the right words. “My dear,” Aziraphale strokes one thumb across Crowley’s cheek back and forth softly. “You are so very special to me, I hope you know that. I don’t care what they say or think, because you are who I care about. If they don’t like it, well—as they say—tough,” Crowley chuckled weakly. “There’s that smile I love,” Aziraphale took a long shot and kissed Crowley’s forehead lightly. “I am very fond of you, I sure hope you know that after all this time,” 

 

“After every time you said you didn’t like me?” Crowley teased, relishing in the hold Aziraphale still had on him. He had taken his hands off his face, but still held Crowley’s hands. 

 

“I hated lying to you. I looked forward to every meeting we had over the years. I have to tell you that one century you slept through was one of the worst of my entire existence. It wasn’t the same without you. I—I missed you so very much,” Aziraphale confessed. 

 

“Zira—“ Crowley was becoming overwhelmed with all of this feeling of warmth inside him. He relished in it, but didn’t want to get his hopes up. He had loved this angel for so long, pined (for Someone’s sake, actually _pined_ ) for so long, he didn’t know how to take his feelings maybe being returned. It shook him to the very core.

 

“I want to tell you that I love you. I love you so very much, and have for a long time,” Aziraphale told him, holding his hands tighter. “Damn the Arrangement and our separate sides; I should have told you long ago,” Crowley sucked in a breath, despite the fact that he didn’t need to breathe. 

“You should never doubt your worth. You are a hundred times better than any angel I know. Gabriel is an ass,” At this, Crowley chuckled weakly, making Aziraphale smile. 

 

Crowley wasn’t saying anything though, which was worrisome. The demon was always known to put his thoughts out there, so when he went silent, Aziraphale was worried he had said too much. 

 

Which, now in hindsight, shouldn’t have worried him because in the next moment, he had a lap full of Crowley, hands everywhere with his lips pressed to his own. Crowley had him pinned back to his own bed, and Aziraphale held him as tightly as possible. Their first kiss wasn’t in anyway graceful, but it was perfect for them. Crowley was cheering in his head, and was reluctant to break the kiss at all, nevermind letting his angel go. 

 

Aziraphale broke away first, with much protesting from Crowley. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I take it you are amendable to the new arrangement?” 

 

“I love you, angel,” Crowley peppered kisses down Aziraphale’s jawline and neck, making the angel swoon. _Could angels swoon_? He was sure they could considering Aziraphale felt like he was flying. “I love you so much,” The angel now knew what every character in every romance novel he’d ever read was talking about... _it wasn’t all a bunch of unnecessary racket, was it?_

 

“My darling...” Crowley gasped and held Aziraphale tighter. He’d never been anyone’s darling...or anything, if he was honest. But, if he were to be anyone’s, then he was happy beyond belief that he was Aziraphale’s. “Weren’t we going to dinner?” The angel asked.

 

Crowley looked at him with narrowed eyes, but a smile. “I did agree to that, didn’t I?” 

He regretted it now, but he at least wanted to try and be a gentleman. _Dinner first_... and he began to climb off of his angel, but was pulled back down into another kiss, this one much steamier than the first, making Crowley’s resolve almost crumble. “Not playing fair, Angel,”

 

“I learned from the best,” Aziraphale smiled and winked at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thoroughly enjoy writing these two. It’s immense fun! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely 😊


End file.
